When I'm Me What's Left
by Cabin-6's-Aurelie-Goode
Summary: This is the sequel to Finally Me! I hope y'all love it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi readers! This is my brand new story about all our favorite spies! I have gotten multiple request just today alone to continue the adventures of Lucy, Jane, Cammie, Zach, Nyght and all the rest. I'm excited and I hope you are too. As I said in a little memo on Finally Me, I will have the first chapter up in the next three days. I am out of school and ready to write so I hope your all ready to read!**

 **Thanks for staying loyal to the story this whole time guys!**

 **Love Y'all**

 **-Lydi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi readers! I am so ready to go with this story, but I haven't finished the first chapter yet. It will premier today, the 14th of June 2016, or early tomorrow. I feel really bad about the hold up so I have written a little trailer of teaser/summary of the story. I hope this makes up for it!**

 **Here it goes:**

 **Lucy and Jane are back and better than ever! It's been a little over a year since we left our favorite girls with the destruction of Blackthorne and Little Miss Creepy, A.K.A. Alyson Goode, on the run. They are both now 16 or coming up on that birthday and are ready for sophomore year. There will be weddings and so much more, throwing everyone into a tizzy. Then Jane is mysteriously called back to the White House by her father, President James Warren. What happens when she goes off the grid then just completely disappears and the world's best spies can't even find her? What will Lucy do to get her best friend, roommate and other half back? Who is behind it all? Read it here and get ready for the second journey of a lifetime. This s what happens when Lucy is FINALLY herself and doesn't know what's next. This is her journey to find the next step in her life journey and save someone who means more to her than life itself. This is a story of death, marriage, engagement, friendship, love and most importantly... SPIES, LIES AND OTHERWISE.**

 **Join us on the journey!**

 **-Lydi**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi readers! I'm very excited! HERE COMES CHAPTER 1!**

 **Lucy's POV**

You are my stupid diary. It has been a year since the destruction of Blackthorne and the deaths of all the those people, young people, mostly kids to be exact. I was traumatized because so many people I knew and so many people I loved were hurt. I still haven't gotten over it and I have a feeling that I never will. Since I don't know why these feelings of guilt and hurt haven't gone away yet, Joey insists I keep a journal. I don't know why he chose today of all days, after so much time to make me start, but it was a really bad idea. Today is supposed to be a day of celebration, happiness and love. Today is the day I gain a brother.

This morning I awoke to my normal alarm. My alarm being my best friend and practically my sister smacking me repeatedly in the head with a pillow screaming in my ear. She said, "LUCY! LUCY! LUCY! TODAY IS A VERY SPECIAL DAY FOR TWO IMPORTANT PEOPLE WELL AT LEAST THERE IMPORTANT TO US, BUT THAT IS BESIDE THE POINT GET UP!"

"Why should I?" I mumbled, not exactly happy about my rude awakening.

"Today is the day I get married!" I heard my sister say next to me. I looked up quickly. This was new. It hadn't been Jane next to me telling me that, it was my real sister, Cameron, or Cammie or Cam or as I call her Mac. Its a long story about how I came up with that nickname, so let's see if I can condense it. We were on a mission in Buenos Aires, that and Rome are pretty much second homes/holy ground for my family because we have all been there so many times for so may different crazy missions and personal trips. Cam and I were walking through streets like shadows going completely unnoticed, but then we lost contact and I was grabbed from behind. I woke up about 6 hours later tied to a chair with Cam tied to a chair behind me. She hadn't woken up yet so I jiggled around until I shook her awake.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty! I'm glad you finally joined us. Welcome to the land of the living." I had said sarcastically.

"Well, thanks for the warm welcome BJ." she replied.

I was trying to come up with a witty name to call her then it hit me! Her nickname backwards. Cam to Mac. "No problem Mac." I said just as we heard gunshots. Then the door in the corner opened. A tall man with dark hair and skin came into the room. He had a gun in his hand and was aiming it at the door. He seemed scared out of his mind.

"It seems your friends have found us." he said. "I'll just have to make them regret that."

He then came over to Cam and I. He looked at the two of us then turned to Cam who was glaring intensely at him then to me. I was doing to same thing.

"I get it now!" he proclaimed a finger raised like a scientist when they get to say eureka. "Your to are sisters." he then stared at us both as if comparing us then looked to Cam. "If I'm not mistaken... you are the older one." he then turned to me and grabbed my chin making me look right at his ugly face forcefully. "And you are the younger one. I think your my best bet." he quickly untied me and put an arm under my chin holding me in a choke hold with a gun to my temple. He then face Cam again, and shot her through the shoulder. Her face contorted in pain and I wanted to call out, but I didn't I couldn't show weakness. Instead I leaned back then swung forward using the momentum to flip him over my head. The fight began.

He was on the ground in 30 seconds flat and he was not getting up. I quickly took his gun and went to Cam. I untied her and put her good side arm around my shoulder. I quickly took a quick peek at the gun magazine and found it full to the brim. I then opened the door to the room and we made our way through the compound. I went down one hallway and was met with resistance. Six shots, all down gripping their knees.

I quickly collected their weapons and Cam and I took inventory. We now had 12 fully loaded magazines, 7 knives, 5 guns, 3 smoke grenades and 2 boom boxes (a new invention at the time that is thrown into a room or down a stair well or hallway, take your pick, and lets out a high pitched shriek that could break the ear drums of a deaf person.

I took six magazines, 4 knives, 3 guns, 2 smoke grenades and both boom boxes in my pockets, belt and any other place I could store the items. The rest was stored in Cam's pockets, belt and wherever else we could store things. We went down another hallway, 2 more guns and a boombox. Another hall we were down a boom box, but gained a smoke grenade and 2 knives. Final hallway, our team, Jane, Zach, Macey, Bex, Grant, Joey and Rachel, was pinned in a corner.

I yelled, "Cover your ears!" in Farsi and they did. Ten seconds later a boom box went off and all the attackers were on the ground. After that they were all arrested, the mission was accomplished, Cam was fine and we went home. Its been 6 months since then.

Anyway back to this morning. I had jumped out of bed and gave Mac a huge hug. I was so happy for her. She finally got everything from the guy she loved. The way he proposed was so adorable! He has quite the imagination... not. It was actually when we were leaving Buenos Aires from the same mission as when I gave Cam her nickname. We were going to leave, but then her shoulder from the gun shot got infected and she had to go to the filthy hospital instead of waiting to go to the CIA hospital when we got home. They didn't have any anesthetics or painkillers so she had to go without it. Once they had cut her open and stuck the tweezers in she screamed and was trying to stay calm, then Zach took her hand and proposed. She cried and cried, but we don't know if they were tears of pain or tears of happiness.

Anyway, after I hugged Mac she left to go take a shower and get ready. Then Jane took our shower to get ready herself and I sat here to write in this stupid diary because of Joey. The shower just turned off, and I need to get ready for the wedding. I'll tell you all about it later.

-With Love Lucy


	4. on hold

**Hi readers! I'm sorry to say that I'm having horrible luck with this sequel. I'm going to take a little while off to try and think of another way to continue this story. I am also having rotten luck with another one of my stories as well. I think I just need to stop writing these stories for a while and think. I hope y'all aren't mad I'm just not such a great writer that I can pull inspiration out of thing air. I promise to continue at a later date. Again sorry. If y'all have any ideas leave a review or PM me. Thanks!**

 **-Lydi**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi readers! I was asked to answer some questions, but I don't really want to do that because then that means there is a planned future for these characters. I don't like to plan the future of the characters though because when I write this I just go with the flow and whatever ideas come to mind. Also the question about when I'll be updating, the only thing that I can say is I have a crazy schedule so I can't say times when I'll have another chapter... Sorry. Anyway thanks for reading and enjoy!**

 _Anyway back to this morning. I had jumped out of bed and gave Mac a huge hug. I was so happy for her. She finally got everything from the guy she loved. The way he proposed was so adorable! He has quite the imagination... not. It was actually when we were leaving Buenos Aires from the same mission as when I gave Cam her nickname. We were going to leave, but then her shoulder from the gun shot got infected and she had to go to the filthy hospital instead of waiting to go to the CIA hospital when we got home. They didn't have any anesthetics or painkillers so she had to go without it. Once they had cut her open and stuck the tweezers in she screamed and was trying to stay calm, then Zach took her hand and proposed. She cried and cried, but we don't know if they were tears of pain or tears of happiness._

 _Anyway, after I hugged Mac she left to go take a shower and get ready. Then Jane took our shower to get ready herself and I sat here to write in this stupid diary because of Joey. The shower just turned off, and I need to get ready for the wedding. I'll tell you all about it later._

 _-With Love Lucy_

* * *

I'm back, so I'll get back to this morning!

I took a shower and when I came out I put on my favorite fuzzy teal robe. I then came out of the bathroom to go see Jane. She said, "Alright get comfortable Lucy. We're going to be here for a while."

I then sat in the chair in front of the vanity, and waited. I waited and waited and waited. I wasn't allowed to see what she was doing and I wasn't allowed to move an inch. It was the most uncomfortable thing ever. I sat like that for 2 and a half hours. It had been about an hour into the preparation for the wedding when she told me to close my eyes and started on make up.

Anyway when the two and a half hours were over she said "Open your eyes."

I could not believe how awesome I looked after what she did. She had fish tailed my hair weaving aquamarine and white anemone into it. It looked beautiful and reminded me of the day I crashed through Blackthorne's skylight in a very revealing and inappropriate outfit.

Back to the present. So she did my hair and my make up looked awesome. She gave me aquamarine smokey eye, a deep dark red shade of lipstick and the slightest hint of blush. It was perfect.

"Hey Jane." I said looking down at the floor.

"Yeah Luce." she said coming around to look at me, "Hey what's wrong?" she asked when she saw the tears running down my cheeks.

"I'm just sad. My hair made me think about Blackthorne. Remember the day we arrived and crashed through the roof?" I said with a little laugh.

"Yeah I remember. I especially remember when you laughed at Joe and all the drooling boys when you walked up to the podium. You know I remember Nyght looking at you like he wanted to grab you and run so the other boys couldn't keep looking at you like the 'shiny new toy' or a 'piece of meat'." she said laughing.

"Did you get him to say that?!"I asked embarrassed and excited but showing more embarrassment than excitement.

"maybe..." she said. I'm going to kill her tomorrow.

"I would kill you today, but it just isn't a good day for that, so you better watch your back tomorrow." I said giving her the Lucy Look that I had formulated as a combination of the Morgan Glare, Baxter Stare and the Macey Gaze. It was a murderous and scary stare look and glare all in one that showed more anger than everyone put together when Blackthorne burned. I used it all the time and the only person who could with stand it was Jane. Even Joey Zach and Rachel had to look away.

"You are so evil!" Jane exclaimed staring at me like I was crazy and then she added, "But you are nice enough to wait until after this wedding to kill me, so thank you. " she smiled giggling as I gave up the glare and laughed along with her.

"Okay let's get into the dresses and head over to Mac's place!" I said.

"Alright, but let me help you so you don't tear your dress." she said and grabbed it from the closet. She then unzipped it's protective case, then the dress itself and held it out for me to get into. Once I was in she walked around to behind me and zipped it up.

Mac had chosen aquamarine for the bridesmaids dresses and they really were beautiful. They were what seemed to be sleeveless with sweetheart necklines and flowy chiffron to the knees. It turned from solid to see through at the midthigh and had a cute little white sash around the waist with sparkling clear jewels sewed in and a cute little white bow in the back with two ends of the ribbon looking sash flowing down to the mid calf. Then for the seemingly unseen til worn sleeves, they were white translucent chiffron that hung down to the wrist. All the bridesmaids had jewelry of Macey's design. It was a single diamond on a small silver chain with two aquamarine stones on each end that matched the dresses along with a matching bracelet and earrings.

Once I was all ready I helped Jane and we headed for the C&A classroom where Mac was getting ready with Rachel Abby Bex Liz and Macey. Then on sublevel one Zach was getting ready with Joe, Townsend, Grant, Jonas and Preston. Mac had ended up with two more bridesmaids then Zach had groomsmen so she had me and Jane leading the wedding party into the church together. We made it very clear to all the guests that we were not gay. Mac had insisted on setting people straight by putting a not on the bottom of the invitations. Jane and I thought it was silly and laughed but Mac said she just wanted to set people straight so their weren't rumors going around at her wedding.

Anyway Jane and I arrived at the C&A room and I knocked on the door. Macey then opened it and sighed saying, "Thank god your here!" and pulled the two of us into the room. "Calm her down please." she pleaded and shoved me toward a crying Mac who was looking at a ring.

"Mac?" I said sitting next to her. "Are you okay? Do you want me to get Zach or Joey or Mom?" I asked hoping that she really just wanted to see one of them.

"No." she said, "It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride on the wedding day, Macey won't let Joey anywhere near here and Mom is a little sensitive to this topic." she replied with a little laugh when talking about Joey but immediately got sadder when it got to the part about Mom.

"Oh Cam." I said hugging her, "This is about your dad isn't it. The fact that he isn't here to see you on your wedding day, the fact that he isn't going to walk you down the aisle and he isn't going to give you away isn't it?"

"Yeah." she said as sobs wracked her body making her shake and she cried.

"Well you know what. I'm going to know exactly what that's like. You should be happy Cam. You have your mom and your best friends and your aunt and your godfather and everyone you grew up with at your wedding your just missing one person, Mr. Morgan. Well think about it this way Cam. I'm not going to have any of my biological family at my wedding. I'm not going to have my mom there to help me get ready. I'm not going to have my dad there to give me away. I'm not going to have my godparents to support me. I'm not going to have any of the people I grew up with there by my side. I don't care though. I have you." I said and she stopped crying so hard and looked at me with tears in her eyes. "I have Jane. I have the gang. I have Mom and Joey. I have Abby Townsend and if you really want to count her I have Little Miss Creepy **(who remembers her?)** because I know that she is never going to leave me alone." I said laughing a little bit through the few stray tears that rolled down my cheeks.

"Lucy, I'm sorry." she said, "If it wasn't for us you could be living a normal life with your family and friends. Getting excited for spring sports ad skiing with your school group. This is all our fault." she looked down and saying it all with remorse dripping from her tone of voice.

"Mac, think about how boring my life would have been. I would have just kept reading those books over and over again waiting for someone to come and give me something to be passionate about. If you guys had never come to my beach house and ruined my peace and quiet life I would have been more boring than War and Peace the audiobook." I said cheering her up. I then stood and took her hands in mine. "Come on Mac, if you don't get ready and go show Zach who's boss in that amazing dress you are going to regret it for the rest of your life. Now go!" I said shoving her toward Macey so that she could beautify her and get her into that beautiful but probably uncomfortable dress.

Two hours later Mac was ready and we had 5 minutes to the start of the wedding. Two minutes ago I had left the group of girls and made a mad dash for the sublevels. I then reached sublevel 1 just as the boys were leaving and yelled, "STOP!" They all immediately turned around and looked at me like I looked insane. I probably did though because when I run I get all these frilly hairs that stick up on the top of my head. Its a good thing I made Jane and Macey bring hair spray.

"Is something wrong Luce?" Joey asked as I took a few deep breaths and walked over to them.

"No." I said "I just wanted to wish you all good luck." with that gave Joey a kiss on the cheek, a hug to Townsend Grant Jonas and Preston then a bone crushing hug to Zach and a kiss on the cheek saying, "Break my sister's heart and I'm first in line to kill you. Don't worry, Lizzie made a way to bring you back from the dead so I can kill you as many times as I want." he cringed and chuckled a little giving me a pat on the back and a push toward the elevator so we could all get in and head for the Grand Hall. When we made it up we walked to the Hall, but I had them wait around one corner so I could make sure that mac wasn't in sight. When I saw her and the other girls hadn't arrived yet I yelled, "All clear!" and the boys came and got lined up.

I then went in search of the girls and found them on their way to the Grand Hall. I had them waiting a corner away from the boys so that Zach didn't see Mac. Then after the music started and the boys were all in the Hall, I had the girls come line up and we went in to the beat of the music. Then when Mac came in following all of us I could see Zach completely breathless and literally hand over mouth gawking at her. I smiled at him. I knew that this had to be the cutest thing he had ever done.

Then the next about 45 minutes went on with the wedding as they normally go **(I am not taking the time to explain an entire wedding if you want to know how it goes, go to one)**. Then it was time for the rings. The best man pulled them out of his pocket and gave them to the two. They then repeated after the priest and slipped on each others rings. Then the priest closed the ceremony and we all processed out. The wedding party then went all around the mansion taking picture and finally turned up on sublevel 1 for the reception.

I'm not going to go into details, but lets just say Bex spiked Jane and I's drinks and we got a little tipsy. I think that this was one of the better days though. We are all so happy and nothing is going to ruin it. It is now 12:32 PM the day after the wedding and it was the greatest day of my life. It was definitely the most joyous since Blackthorne burned. Everyone just forgot their problems and had fun. I'm glad about that because every spy deserves a carefree day once in a blue moon.

All spies deserve a good surprise every now and then too. I'm not going to say much about my surprise, but I will say that Mac Rachel Abby and the girls had two Blackthorne Boys flown out here. Two that I are very important to me. One would be the guy I like, Nyght Krystel, and the other a guy who broke up with one of my friends after my 'death' and made some bad decisions. That led to his enrollment to Blackthorne per a judges order. He is very important and he had no idea I was still alive until his enrollment in Blackthorne a month after the repairs were finished. His name, Ryker Morlan.

There is more to come as I'm not dead yet so get ready because me back with that crazy guy, Ryker is just a recipe for disaster.

TTYL Feelings Journal(as Joe calls you).

-With Love Lucy

 **I have now started this story back up as I have finally had some inspiration and also does anyone even remember Ryker? He was mentioned in the first chapter of this book and I want to make this a little more fun so I am bringing his wild self into this story. I'm back with more for this story and happy about it so get ready for more soon!**

 **-With Love Lydi ;)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi readers! I am so sorry for the absence, my best friend, Peyton, the guy whole got me into writing in the first place just died of brain cancer and I've been having a little bit of a hard time coping without him. Anyway, off that sad note, I was given and idea by the fabulous reader, and I would like to thank you very much. Also thanks for reading and on to the story.**

 _I'm not going to go into details, but lets just say Bex spiked Jane and I's drinks and we got a little tipsy. I think that this was one of the better days though. We are all so happy and nothing is going to ruin it. It is now 12:32 PM the day after the wedding and it was the greatest day of my life. It was definitely the most joyous since Blackthorne burned. Everyone just forgot their problems and had fun. I'm glad about that because every spy deserves a carefree day once in a blue moon._

 _All spies deserve a good surprise every now and then too. I'm not going to say much about my surprise, but I will say that Mac Rachel Abby and the girls had two Blackthorne Boys flown out here. Two that I are very important to me. One would be the guy I like, Nyght Krystel, and the other a guy who broke up with one of my friends after my 'death' and made some bad decisions. That led to his enrollment to Blackthorne per a judges order. He is very important and he had no idea I was still alive until his enrollment in Blackthorne a month after the repairs were finished. His name, Ryker Morlan._

 _There is more to come as I'm not dead yet so get ready because me back with that crazy guy, Ryker is just a recipe for disaster._

 _TTYL Feelings Journal(as Joe calls you)._

 _-With Love Lucy_

* * *

Oh dear journal here we go again on the adventure of my life so hold on.

I woke up this morning with...surprise! a hangover. Just great. I was ready to kill, and me being my lethal self went outside and killed a squirrel. Kidding, I went down to the shooting range and shot up a squirrel target. Then I went to the P&E barn and broke a punching bag and knocked the heads off of 12 of the little punchy guys used in karate. Oops...

Anyway after I woke up and let out my anger(BTW I was still in my pajamas as I marched around campus like a lunatic) I came back to an angry Jane. Not good. She had known I would return eventually though because she sat in a swirly chair facing away until I called her name. Then she turned around and plastered an evil grin on her face.

"So where have you been?" she said looking at me furiously.

"I have been breaking things all morning because I and angry, have a hangover and just really ready to break something." I said looking her dead in the eye with a Lucy Look.

"Well we have your two best guy friends crawling around the school and you need to get ready so sit in front of that mirror and don't move unless I tell you it's okay."

"Yes ma'am." I said swallowing hard and sitting down official scared out of my mind.

I sat there for 2 hours, and then I was finally allowed to move, but I wasn't allowed to see myself. Then when I was finally allowed to move clothes were shoved into my hands and I was shoved into the two changing rooms that Jane had installed in one corner of our bedroom. When I got into the changing rooms and I got to see what Jane had given me to wear I not happy.

Jane had given me a black leather jacket, black leather pants and black leather all with silver studs and a dark blue crop tank top that matched the color of Nyght's eyes. i really had no choice but to put it on because of how I kind of ran out this morning and made Jane mad and because I was scared to make her even more mad.

When I came out of the changing room, I still wasn't allowed to see myself.

"SIT!" Jane ordered motioning to a lounge chair that was set up in the middle of the room.

"Yes Ma'am." I said scared as I plopped down in the lounge chair.

"Close your eyes." she said and I obeyed, but later I figured out that was a bad idea. She pinched a nerve in my upper arm and I passed out.

When I awoke about 20 minutes later, I was tied down to the lounge chair and I had a pierced belly button. It was a pretty blue rose that's color matched my tank top. I then realized I was wearing a matching bracelet, earrings and necklace. The necklace was actually a silver heart locket with a matching blue rose made out of sapphires with a diamond next to it.

"JOEY IS GOING TO KILL US!" I screamed.

"No he isn't we are just going to run really fast in the other direction." she said.

"Fine..." I said, "Now untie me." I finished while jingling the handcuffs she had used to tie me down to the lounge chair.

"Okay, now let's get some breakfast!" she said.

My stomach then growled and I said, "Well I know that at least my stomach likes your thinking." and we both laughed as she untied me and we left for breakfast.

When we arrived that the Grand Hall, we sat at our class table and started eating. Today is the day that everyone is coming back from Winter Break and the day that Zach and Mac are leaving for their honeymoon. Well, its hard to count their honeymoon as a real honeymoon because their going on a mission to Libya, and their cover is as honeymooners who chose to spend their honeymoon doing service work.

Anyway, when Jane and I finish our food we went up to the front of the room and said our goodbyes to Mac and Zach. Then after we each gave the two of them hugs, we said "We will give the rest of you hugs later when you're actually leaving." in sync and laughed as we walked away from the crew.

Obviously Preston and Macey are staying because Preston is a teacher and Macey is the Secret Service Agent the President sent to be in charge of Jane while she's here at Gallagher. I think Macey's favorite part about staying here at Gallagher is she gets paid to stay here and hang out and she gets to help teach P&E and Covert Operations.

Anyway when we left the Grand Hall we were right outside the door when we ran into the three most annoying girls in our class, Ashlyn Ava and Tori **(Virtual Blue cookies if you remember them.)**

"Oh look if it isn't the Trampy Two." Tori said getting a giggle from the two girls behind her as they stood in their 'v' fighting formation.

"Oh look if it isn't the Bitch Brigade." Jane and I said in sync and laughed getting into our fighting formation. We had our backs slightly too each other and our shoulders were touching as we had our arms crossed over our chests with evil glares in our eyes.

"Would you just get out of our way losers?!" Tori said as she tried to push past in between us.

"How about we put you sluts in your places?!" we said as we tried to pounce on them. Notice how I said tried. We were both caught in two strong pairs of arms each and we knew exactly who it was.

"JONAS FREDRICK ANDERSON, GRANTARY HARRIS NEWMAN, ZACHARY EDWARD GOODE AND JOSEPH DEREK SOLOMON! PUT US DOWN RIGHT NOW OR WE WEILL KICK YOU JERKY ASSES!" We screamed as we tried to free ourselves from them, but we failed.

We were carried all the way up to the door to Rach's office and then dropped back on the floor in front of it. We then looked at each other and knew exactly what we were going to do. As soon as Joey opened the door and the three boys shoved us in we ran for the secret passage behind the book case in Rach's office. If you pull out the book, Hidden Variables in Everyday Life, and turn to the two pages at the very middle, pages 244 and 245, then press the page numbers at the same time with both index fingers, the floor right in front of the book case dropped open and you fall about 6 feet to a slide that takes you to the hall just outside the main secret passage that reached our room.

Anyway when we reached our room we sat around for about an hour watching tv then I left saying, "I need some air, I'm going to take a walk."

"Take these sunglasses with you in case you decide to go outside. The sun and hang overs don't mix well. I should know." she said handing me some black and gold aviator glasses. I took them and then left the room waving bye and headed for some of my favorite passages.

When I reached my favorite hidden room in all of the passages, I ran into what I thought was some new wall or one that I hadn't noticed, but then I realized that the wall had arms that were wrapped around me. I quickly pushed back and said "who are y-"but I was but off when I was pulled back into a hug by the mysterious figure.

"Hey Gallagher Girl." Nyght said and I then wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled myself as close to him as I could and took in the scent of Nyght.

"It's good to see you, Nyght." I said though it was slightly muffled.

"Same to you." he said as he kissed the top of my head and then put his cheek on the top of my head.

"I missed you so much." I said

"Same to you." he said.

"Okay." I said pushing back from him, "Why are you here?"

"Well, I never did get that date from when I won the sparring match a year ago." he said with a fake thinking look on his face.

"Well who ever said you won." I replied as I leaned back with his arms around my waist and my arms around his neck. He was basically holding my up in a half movie dip.

"I did." he said smirking then added, "Also, Jane she heard you tell Cammie you would go anyway." he continued as he pulled me closer and closer until we were so close our noses and foreheads were touching and we both had our eyes closed. "So what do you say Gallagher Girl?"

I then closed the distance between us and kissed him, and when I finally pulled back we went back to foreheads and noses touching while I whispered "Yes."

With that Nyght kissed my cheek and threw me behind him and then pulled me up on his back so he was giving me a piggyback ride as he busted out of the passages and into the main hall with me on his back as we hysterically laughed. I'm not really sure how long I was up on Nyght's back, but I do know that for the first time in a long time, I let the matter of time slip from my mind and I just didn't care. For the first time in a long time I was just a fun loving teenager. For the first time in a long time I was me, but this started my move to the next chapter of what was next.

That's when you come in journal. I guess even though this is just a get the emotions out thing, I need you to figure out the next moves. I need you too keep me from getting lost in the fun and happiness of life, so help me keep track of what's going on because I know that with my life and family, a new adventure will surface soon and we will all be tested once again, to see who was truly ready to continue on with the craziness that was always thrown in our directions.

This is a testimony from someone living through the test and let me just say, it doesn't get easier, but in the end you figure out everything truly was worth it.

With Love,

-Lucy


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi readers! Its been a little over a week since I last updated this story... sorry. I don't really have an excuse and I feel bad about it, but I'm back no with another chapter so thanks for reading and enjoy.**

 _"Well, I never did get that date from when I won the sparring match a year ago." he said with a fake thinking look on his face._

 _"Well who ever said you won." I replied as I leaned back with his arms around my waist and my arms around his neck. He was basically holding my up in a half movie dip._

 _"I did." he said smirking then added, "Also, Jane she heard you tell Cammie you would go anyway." he continued as he pulled me closer and closer until we were so close our noses and foreheads were touching and we both had our eyes closed. "So what do you say Gallagher Girl?"_

 _I then closed the distance between us and kissed him, and when I finally pulled back we went back to foreheads and noses touching while I whispered "Yes."_

 _With that Nyght kissed my cheek and threw me behind him and then pulled me up on his back so he was giving me a piggyback ride as he busted out of the passages and into the main hall with me on his back as we hysterically laughed. I'm not really sure how long I was up on Nyght's back, but I do know that for the first time in a long time, I let the matter of time slip from my mind and I just didn't care. For the first time in a long time I was just a fun loving teenager. For the first time in a long time I was me, but this started my move to the next chapter of what was next._

 _That's when you come in journal. I guess even though this is just a get the emotions out thing, I need you to figure out the next moves. I need you too keep me from getting lost in the fun and happiness of life, so help me keep track of what's going on because I know that with my life and family, a new adventure will surface soon and we will all be tested once again, to see who was truly ready to continue on with the craziness that was always thrown in our directions._

 _This is a testimony from someone living through the test and let me just say, it doesn't get easier, but in the end you figure out everything truly was worth it._

 _With Love,_

 _-Lucy_

* * *

Hi. Yup right about now that is all I really want to say because I know that something is up. There is definitely something wrong with Jane. She was called out of the last class today to take a phone call from the White House in Rach's office and when she requested I be allowed to join she was denied the right to bring me along as Mace and Joey half dragged her away.

I'm seriously nervous. I haven't seen her since then and dinner just ended. I decided the best place to go looking for her was our room and then the passages so that's what I did. I went into the main hall and then I melted away into the passages, and knew where the best place to look would be. I went to the tallest tower in the school. It was home to a small round room that was just about half the size of Rach's office and only had one door. The rest of the room was book shelves all filled to the brim with different types of information. There were only two places to sit in the room. There was the big window seat and then there was the large lump of giant bean bags in the middle of the room.

We call this room the Pigeon House. It was built on the exact spot that once housed the pigeon coops after the big fire. It also held a lot of information as I mentioned earlier. There was all different sections around the room ranging from fairy tale books that taught lessons to little unsuspecting kids and GG Files that had every piece of information in the CIA's database plus every other organization with initials and all files that were specific just to Gallagher that weren't accessable to anyone that wasn't a faculty member or alum (or student, except you had to find the room first, if you don't find the room but you need to find something in it then you get taken in through the roof hatch and if not the roof hatch that someone who is able to access the room will bring you the information like the crew, Rach, Joey, the rest of the faculty past and present or Jane or I.) It is actually the job of anyone who has ever found the room to protect it. We have to come here during all different color security breaches and also during fires to protect the materials as well as burn them if it comes to it.

We also have our names written in a small leather journal, that is stored in a panel above the doorway. Our names are in there along with some of the greatest spies in history, some of them being men, not just because they were on the staff but also because they came to Gallagher for an exchange and found the room. We are in there along with the crew, Rach,Abby, Joey and Matthew.

Anyway when I walked into the room I found her. She was sitting on the very top of the stack of bean bags and she looked awful which is usually something you can never say about Mace and Jane. I quickly jumped up to the top and sat next to her saying, "What's wrong? You know you can tell me anything Jane even if it's against my clearance level because if it is you know it will never leave my mouth."

"I know Lucy, but I don't want to talk about it, okay?" she said a tear rolling down her face. I had never caught her crying before. Not even after we all almost died at Blackthorne. Not even when her favorite outfit went out of style and everything she did to try and bring it back into the trending phase didn't work.

"Jane, your scaring me. I've never seen you this torn up, not even after Blackthorne." I said biting back the tears remembering all the horrible things that happened because my family wouldn't let me give in to the wants of an enemy who really almost did destroy us.

"I know Lucy I'm sorry.I don't mean to freak you out with this, I'm just worried about my dad." she said.

"What's wrong with him?" I said worried that is was something horrible.

"There's nothing wrong with him physically, but he is getting all messed up mentally because someone has been sending threats to him involving me claiming to be Alyson and the Secret Service can't tell him about Aly because he doesn't know but they also have to tell him about the threat and how extremely credible and real this threat is."

"Jane I'm so sorry this is all my fault. If I had never gotten on that plane that day with Mace and met you this never would have happened. It's all my fault. I guess I really can't help but fuck up people's lives huh?" I said looking down with tears in my eyes. I know really unspy like, but Jane and I made a pact stating that this was one room where we would never hide our deep dark emotions and fears. We swore this would be the one place we weren't spies. We swore that this was the one place we would allow ourselves to be afraid and show it.

"It's not you fault." she said.

"But it is."

"No it's not."

"But it is."

"NO!" she yelled. "You are not pinning the blame for this on yourself Lucy because it's not your fault it's that bitches fault and she picked the wrong family to fuck with because we are going to take her down. She chose the wrong girl's father to threaten especially with him being president of the United States of America Lucy because she will not get away with it. I don't regret any of what has happened and will happen, because I have you as my best friend. I don't regret it because we have each other and that's enough for me. I don't regret it because I'm finally what I've always wanted to be and what Macey helped me prepare for my throwing butter knives forks and spoons through foot width walls. I don't regret any of this Lucy and I never will and it's time for you to live with that and remember that this was my choice. I could have said no but I didn't. I didn't back down. You didn't back down. Our family didn't back down and we aren't ever going to. " she said completely seriously and then her hard face softened. "Now, don't you have a date with The Dark Knyght." she said laughing.

I laughed along and nodded as she took my hand and we dried our tears. We went back to our dorm and I got ready, because she was right, I was going to be a bad ass tonight and show Nyght what an amazing thing he's been missing for the past few months. Now don't take that the wrong way, all I mean is we are going to have a little fun a Roseville night club along with my favorite unofficial couple, Jane and Ryker.

I got to go, Jane and I just finished getting ready and Nyght and Ryker will be here any minute so I guess this is goodbye for now.

With Love,

-Lucy


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi readers! It's been like ten days... Sorry about that. Anyway thanks for sticking with this story for this long. I can't believe that my original story was over 77K words and some of my other ones are catching up. I hope that all my stories will be as successful as that first story. I can't believe that was my first fanfiction writing too. It feels like it was only yesterday that I woke up screaming because the whole beginning of that story was some deranged creepy nightmare/amazing dream hybrid. Anyway thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

 **Lucy's POV**

 _"There's nothing wrong with him physically, but he is getting all messed up mentally because someone has been sending threats to him involving me claiming to be Alyson and the Secret Service can't tell him about Aly because he doesn't know but they also have to tell him about the threat and how extremely credible and real this threat is."_

 _"Jane I'm so sorry this is all my fault. If I had never gotten on that plane that day with Mace and met you this never would have happened. It's all my fault. I guess I really can't help but fuck up people's lives huh?" I said looking down with tears in my eyes. I know really unspy like, but Jane and I made a pact stating that this was one room where we would never hide our deep dark emotions and fears. We swore this would be the one place we weren't spies. We swore that this was the one place we would allow ourselves to be afraid and show it._

 _"It's not you fault." she said._

 _"But it is."_

 _"No it's not."_

 _"But it is."_

 _"NO!" she yelled. "You are not pinning the blame for this on yourself Lucy because it's not your fault it's that bitches fault and she picked the wrong family to fuck with because we are going to take her down. She chose the wrong girl's father to threaten especially with him being president of the United States of America Lucy because she will not get away with it. I don't regret any of what has happened and will happen, because I have you as my best friend. I don't regret it because we have each other and that's enough for me. I don't regret it because I'm finally what I've always wanted to be and what Macey helped me prepare for my throwing butter knives forks and spoons through foot width walls. I don't regret any of this Lucy and I never will and it's time for you to live with that and remember that this was my choice. I could have said no but I didn't. I didn't back down. You didn't back down. Our family didn't back down and we aren't ever going to. " she said completely seriously and then her hard face softened. "Now, don't you have a date with The Dark Knyght." she said laughing._

 _I laughed along and nodded as she took my hand and we dried our tears. We went back to our dorm and I got ready, because she was right, I was going to be a bad ass tonight and show Nyght what an amazing thing he's been missing for the past few months. Now don't take that the wrong way, all I mean is we are going to have a little fun a Roseville night club along with my favorite unofficial couple, Jane and Ryker._

 _I got to go, Jane and I just finished getting ready and Nyght and Ryker will be here any minute so I guess this is goodbye for now._

 _With Love,_

 _-Lucy_

* * *

Hello and again and welcome to the Lucy is about to kill Joey show!

I know that none of this makes sense at this very second in time, so I am just going to do a little rewind to 4 hours ago.

So Jane and I had just finished getting ready to go and we were thrilled. Jane was in a black mini skirt with sparkling black fringe and a matching crop top. She was also wearing 5 inch black stilettos that doubled as throwing knives. She had a little clutch that was full of money in 5 different currencies, 2 different IDs and 3 lipsticks(one being her actual lip stick, one being a grenade and the other a tazer). She was also wearing a blonde wig that went down to her mid back and grey color contacts.

I was wearing a white dress that was cute and form fitting with big clear sequins that move around and jingle when I move. I was also wearing stilettos, though mine were white and doubled as Glock 17s. I also had a clutch like Jane's that had some of the same contents. I had 6 different currencies, 12 different IDs, 3 lip sticks(one my actual lipstick, one being a grenade and the other a tazer) and 4 spare magazines(for my glock not to read!). I was also in a disguise and must say I looked good. I was wearing a fake tan so my fair skin was a bit darker, and I had long brown almost black hair that reached my waist and dark brown almost black color contacts.

We were ready to go and then about a minute later the bell rang. (We installed a little system so that if you press the hidden button disguised as the point in the middle of all the clock hands in the grandfather clock down the hall from our room entrance, you pretty much ring our doorbell.) We both rushed to the computer we set up and looked to see who was outside. It was two boys we didn't recognize, so we knew it had to be Nyght and Ryker.

The one on the right was definitely Nyght because he was doing this adorable thing where he bites his lip and taps his foot while starring at them intently while he's waiting for people or things and because he still had his piercing eyes. I then knew that identified the man on the left of Ryker. If I hadn't looked at Nyght first I would have known it was Ryker immediately because of the huge goofy grin on his face and fake tattoo on his neck that covered a birth mark.

We then both rushed for the door and when we were about to enter the hallway we both did a check to make sure that we were both seemingly calm and collected. We then stepped out into the hallway and looked at our dates smiling. Nyght then came forward and kissed me on the cheek putting an arm around my waist and Ryker came forward doing the same with Jane. The only thing was that tonight we were different people. Tonight we went out on a date, but we weren't ourselves, we were still spies, we still had covers and we still had lies to keep and tell.

Tonight I am Wendy Grace. I am the daughter of a wealthy small business owner and an only child. My boyfriend is Romeo Chase(Nyght) and my best friends are Canabelle (Cana for short) Mclean(Jane) and Gray Valdez(Ryker). We are on vacation on the East Coast and normally live in Phoenix, Arizona.

The moment we stepped out of the school and into the limo bubble gum guard was driving, we became our covers.

"So Wendy, are you excited for tonight? We are going to have some major fun and most definitely get in trouble." Nyght said. Okay... I know how to respond. I'm supposed to be a party animal who likes under aged drinking, getting in trouble, and Europe.

"Of course I'm excited Romeo. We are going to get smashed, definitely get in trouble with the elders and maybe just maybe we can jump on the PJ(private jet) and make a surprise trip even farther east to everyone's favorite party place, GiGi's travel party bus yacht and all forms of transportation extravaganza." I said with an evil glint in my eye.

"Great! I'm glad your back to your old self after the accident." Jane said. (Right I'm supposed to be a daddy's girl that just lost her mother in a car crash and was in a coma for 3 weeks)

"Me too Cana! I can't wait for tonight I definitely need it after finally getting out of that stupid hospital." I said.

"I promise this will be one of the best nights of you life!" Ryker said.

"Thanks Gray! I know it will be!" I said smiling "With you guys I know that at least there won't be a dull moment whether the light that guides us be street lamps flashlights or police cars."

That earned a laugh from the whole group and the night began.

We spent 3 hours dancing drinking having fun and just being crazy. Then it came to something that was bugging me, so as I was pretending to be the drunken crazy party animal I am I noticed at least 5 people watching Ryker and Jane, at least 3 watching Nyght and 2 watching me. It was two people that I was just about ready to kill.

"Rachel and Joey are here with a whole lot of agents, when you tell Jane and Ryker keep your head down. We can't afford to be lip read." I said in Farsi.

He quickly nodded and we danced over to them and told them of the predicament while working it into our dance moves. No one ever suspected a thing. I saw Rachel and Joey laughing at us out of the corner of my eye and I knew that they weren't here for anything bad. I knew that it had to be just some stupid protective measures to keep Jane safe from Alyson, and maybe their reason for being here was expanded to making sure I didn't do anything stupid like Mac.

Let me say one thing, if there is one thing I wanted to do by the end of the night it was to Kill Joseph Derek Solomon because he took it too far. He tried to pay the bartender to only give me water. He tried to take over as the clus DJ and worst of all he tried to shot Nyght with a tranquilizer dart, but I caught is and threw it back so it hit the agent closest to him in the thigh.

I know that I will probably get in trouble the second I'm back inside the school, but I'm cool with that because it was a great night all in all.

So anyway after we finished our night of drinking and dancing when the club closed at 4 AM we went outside and hoped in the limo. We pulled up to Gallagher at about 4:15 and when we entered the front hall doors Rach and Joey were waiting for us. We were dragged off the Rach's office and I'm so tired I won't get into specifics. She just lectured us for about 3 hours straight about drinking responsibly and everything that could have gone wrong in that club, but I don't think anyone cared. I know I for one didn't because half way through I dosed off on Nyght's shoulders.

I woke up about 8 hours later. It was three in the afternoon and I wanted some food. I decided that I would right first and then eat, so now that I have finished updating you. I'm going to get some food because for the past 20 minutes all I have heard is my stomach's constant complaining for lack of food. Anyway see ya later.

With Love,

Lucy


	9. AN

**Hi readers! I am really sorry for the month long absence. I am in a dark place and have been having a really hard time dealing with the death of my best friend, Peyton. I actually hadn't heard from him in over a year and then I got a call and it was him. He was calling me cause he was home sick from school and I actually had a professional day that day so he was lucky I picked up. We talked for a while and from then until he died four months later, we have been super close. We talked all the time and his sickness just kept getting worse. I begged him to go see a doctor and he wouldn't. He said their was nothing wrong. He was wrong. He collapsed in May in a school hallway. He was rushed to the hospital and they had not idea what was wrong with him. He woke up three days later and after he spoke with the doctor, his father and got a bunch of tests done we found out that he had terminal brain cancer. He was given six months to live and I broke. He was my best friend in the entire world and I could never imagine going on without him, but I've done just good enough to pass as normal for the past two months. When he was almost halfway through his six month end of the line call, I got another phone call. He had been rushed to the hospital after catching pneumonia. He was so weak, and he wouldn't let me see him. He was in the ICU for three days and then when he was finally in normal care he Skyped me. That was exactly two months ago today. He said that he wasn't doing to good and wanted to talk to me just in case he didn't make it. I didn't let him get that far though. I kept insisting that he would make it and he finally got me to shut up and stop crying. He said something to me that I didn't understand at the time but I get it now. He said, "I don't think I'm going to make it, but I'm glad I got to see my sun one last time." I was confused. I didn't understand, but now I finally do after talking to his dad and getting a letter that he wrote for me. Apparently his sun was me, and apparently he loved me. I loved him too you know, but I was stupid and scared so I never told him. I never told my best friend that I loved him as so much more than that, but those were his final words to me. Well anyway as you can probably kind of guess he died that night. After he said that he had hung up the skype call and I was confused. I thought we lost connection and I tried to call him back but no luck. I got a call 20 minutes later. He was dead and the only person that loved me and I loved wholeheartedly back was gone forever. I know that some of you might take this as a fake story. I know you might think that this isn't real because none of that could ever really happen, but you never knew Peyton and you don't know me. It all really did happen, for those of you who believe me and trust me now as I write and publish this I am sobbing and listening to his favorite song, I Can Say by: Olivia Millerschinn. I suggest listening to that song and really hearing the lyrics. It literally describes how I was victimized and bullied for 3 years. He said it was his favorite song because it reminded him of me, the strongest fighter he had ever known, but he didn't know I felt the same. He lost his mother when we were in fifth grade of cancer. His dad is a wreck now. But me... I'm a train wreck hidden under a mask of a bubbly and happy personality. I am exactly the opposite though. I'm cold and mean and a broken cry baby. I swear I cry at least 6 times a week sometimes in the same day for him. I miss him s much and I really don't know how I have made it this long without him. He was my rock. He was my anchor and now I've drifted off to sea and I'll never be found and never be the same again.**

 **Well, yeah sorry that is why I haven't been on here writing for a while, because he was my inspiration and I lost it. I know I'll continue this story soon, but I'm sorry to say I just can't do that today of all days.**


	10. Chapter 8

**Hi readers! I'm back with another addition to this story. I know its been awhile and I'm sorry for that, but I'm back now. Anyway thanks for reading and enjoy!**

 **Lucy's POV**

 _I know that I will probably get in trouble the second I'm back inside the school, but I'm cool with that because it was a great night all in all._

 _So anyway after we finished our night of drinking and dancing when the club closed at 4 AM we went outside and hoped in the limo. We pulled up to Gallagher at about 4:15 and when we entered the front hall doors Rach and Joey were waiting for us. We were dragged off the Rach's office and I'm so tired I won't get into specifics. She just lectured us for about 3 hours straight about drinking responsibly and everything that could have gone wrong in that club, but I don't think anyone cared. I know I for one didn't because half way through I dosed off on Nyght's shoulders._

 _I woke up about 8 hours later. It was three in the afternoon and I wanted some food. I decided that I would right first and then eat, so now that I have finished updating you. I'm going to get some food because for the past 20 minutes all I have heard is my stomach's constant complaining for lack of food. Anyway see ya later._

 _With Love,_

 _Lucy_

* * *

So I got my food and now I don't know what to do. I have a class that I could attend in about ten minutes or I could just stay in my room for the rest of the day. I decided go to the class. I'll wake up a little bit and be able to go back to sleep later. I decided against wearing a uniform, but decided that waking Jane and making her come with me would be a good idea.

I woke up Jane about 5 minutes later. I had made some food for the both of us and changed into sweats. She did the same and when I called her out on what macey would say if she saw us she just said, "Oh screw Macey."

Then I, of course being a smart ass opened my big mouth and said, "You'll have to fight Preston, sorry Mr. Winters, for the chance." and laugh. Jane just punched my arm, but laughed along with me all the same.

Once we were ready for class we had about 2 minutes to get there. We had COW&PP and Cove Ops but then clases were over for the day. We arrived to COW&PP with 37 seconds before class started and we were surprised to find our two favorite Blackthorne Boys sitting in our favorite seats at the back corner table.

"RYKER! NYGHT!" Jane and i called both getting super enthusiastic and energetic. We jumped into their waiting arms quickly and I said, "We thought you guys went home."

"Naw, we might have talked the head mistress into letting us stay, under the close and watchful eye of Solomon. He looked about ready to kill us when the Headmistress said that we would be under his watchful eye and that he would make sure that didn't get into any trouble or mixed up in any funny business. " Ryker said.

"Well at least you get to stay." Jane said smiling happily.

"Yeah. I'm glad you guys are here." I said.

"Well for once you too aren't talking in sync." Nyght said.

"We thought that maybe we should give it a little rest and just go with out it for awhile. Its skill that's much alike to riding a bike. Once you acquire it, picking it back up is simple." Jane explained and the two of us laughed a little bit.

"Well class, please take your seats." Mr. Smith called. He had gotten yet another new face over the summer, but had still kept the mini half heart shaped birth mar behind his left ear. It was the one thing that anyone could use to notice him, yet even though he would leave the mark he still changed the color of the mark to either a darker or lighter color sometimes going as far as to make it look like a burn or as far as to make it look like an old scar.

"We have two knew students that will be staying with us to a date that has been left undecided." Preston said motioning to Ryker and Nyght.

"Alright class today we will be learning about..." Yeah we kinda zoned out Mr. Smith and Pres and moved on to talking for the rest of the period.

"Okay so we need a name." Jane said.

"What do you mean?" Nyght asked.

"We need a name for our little group. Mace Cam Pres Zach and the others just call themselves the Alpha team. We need a name too that will make us sound way cooler than them." Jane said.

"Okay how about the Beta Team." Ryker said.

"No that just makes us sound inferior to them." I said and tried to think about what we could call ourselves.

"The Sierra Squad." Jane asked.

"No way." The boys quickly replied.

"How about DB?" I said.

"DB? What does that mean?" Jane asked, finally intrigued by a name.

"DB- Double B- Badass Bunch." I said.

"I don't know about you but I like it." Jane said.

"Its good but I think maybe we could do better like STU (pronounced stow like stow-away[I just think this sounds cooler])." Nyght said.

"I like that." I said, "But does it mean anything?"

"Yeah, Spy-trained Tactical Unit." he replied.

"I don't know about you Jane but I love it." Ryker said.

"Same, so that's it huh? So now we are unofficially STU."

"Yup." I said smiling, as the bell rang, "And the world better watch out because we're gonna be better than the best." I said and we all headed for Cove Ops. Joey's class. This is going to be fun.

When we arrived at his class we all sat down in our back corner seats and waited ten minutes. Still no Joey. Then Cam appeared.

"Hey class, surprise surprise, we are going to be teaching you along with Solomon this year." she said and Zach, Macey, Bex, Liz, Grant and Jonas appeared.

Now this is the kind of thing we've been waiting for.


	11. Chapter 9

Hi readers! So here it goes with another chapter for this story! I hope you love it. Thanks for reading and enjoy!

Lucy POV

"okay... change of plan, we don't need to be best in the class." I said to everyone and they all gave me a look to say I was insane. "we need to be better than my sister dim-wits." I said clarifying with an eye roll not just for dramatic effect but because seriously that should not have been hard to figure out.

When we went back to paying attention Cam decided it would be the best idea to call on me. "Dear sister, repeat the last sentence I spoke back to me." She said.

"Dear sister, repeat the last sentence I spoke back to me." I said.

"Clever, now do the one before." She said

"Dear sister, repeat the last sentence I spoke back to me." I said.

"That is the one before the one you just spoke correct."

"Very clever Lucy. No repeat the last sentence I spoke before this one back to me." Zach said. "Very clever Lucy." I said stealing his smirk right off his face, "That was a complete sentence dear brother."

"Good work Miss Solomon. You are quite correct and not only that but you are a great example of what a spy must be able to do. Not only must they be quick on their feet, successful in stress filled environments and use your gadgets quickly and correctly,but you must also be able to remember everything you hear, which is much of the reason that you will not be allowed to use notebooks in my class." Solomon said.

"why thank you Mr. Solomon 'tis quite fun to be the best example for the class. " I said still smirking.

"Ah, it is, that don't get a big head Miss Solomon." He said stealing my freshly stolen smirk as I changed to wear and frustrated pout. Solomon dropped the smirk only for it to be picked up by Zach and that started the cycle. The rest of the class went on like that. Everyone continuing to steal a smirk only for it to be stolen and returned to its owner. Either way when dinner finally came that night, let's just say I was glad. I sat with Nyght next to me and Ryker on my other side by Jane was missing.

"Where's Jane?" I asked "She's never late. Is she sick or doe ting she never tells me when she's sick and she gets me all worked up for nothing and..." I rambled on until Nyght shut me up with a kiss.

"Don't fuss so much." He said, "knowing Jane she probably had some fashion crisis and then didn't want to show her face for dinner cause it got stuck looking like last seasons newest make up."

"Very true, but I'm still worried. I haven't seen her since classes let out this afternoon." I said

"She'll be fine." Ryker and anything both insisted, but I could see the fear in their eyes hidden behind their so called great mask.

There were only 20 minutes left of dinner in the hour and she still had not shown her face. Now I was worried. I quickly headed for our room with Ryker and Nyght hot on my tail, and stopped right in front of the door. I held my hand up in a motion for them to stop. I then motioned for them to follow me to another passage way in the next hallway over that connected to the big entrance in Jane and I's room.

I was glad we had installed a door between the passages and our room, because we headed straight for the door, knowing perfectly well that the door was sound proof and stopped right in front of it.

I reached into my blazer pocket and pulle out my 'nail file kit'. In reality behind the fake nail equipment was quite the arsenal. Well, enough of one for a single Gallagher Girl to kill half of Europe and Asia. I pulled the small bug out and slid it under the door and pulled three coms units out, one for each of us. We could hear everything that came from the bug.

"No!" A scream came. Jane... I was about to burst through the door when we heard another voice.

"We need you to return the the White House Miss Warren." I knew that voice. It was so familiar. I thought back to all those who worked at the White House and around the president, the secret service, CIA, anyone like that that I had somehow met in the past year or so. There were two names that came to mind. Kyle and Avery. I fist met them when I boarded Air Force one to see Macey, when I first met Jane. I just could figure out if it was Kyle or Avery speaking.

"I said no now leave or I'll make you wish you never came here. I could ruin you careers." She said. I knew this side of Jane. It was like s carbon copy of the side of Macey that we only saw when her parents were around. This was the First Daughter side and cover that Jane whipped out. She would only pull this cover out if it was important, especially pulling it out inside of the walls of a Gallagher.

"If you won't go with them willingly, i have now given permission for them to use force Tigerlily." This time if was a female voice that came from inside a phone. There was no way that speaking role was from a person in that room. I knew that voice all to well too. I hadn't seen her in months, but I knew who it was the second the first word escaped her mouth.

"Aunt Abby..." I muttered to myself, confused as to why she was now invoveld in this.

"Avery, Kyle." She said, "Take Tigerlily now by force. The chief needs her now!" With that there was the bang of a tranquilizer gun and the unmistakeable thud of someone being taken off their feet.

I tried to burst through the door, but I couldn't. I was wrapped in the arms of my best friend and boyfriend. I wanted to help her. I wanted to keep her here with me where when was safe, but I couldn't because I had to keep the secret of my sisterhood and the secret of the brotherhood of my friends. I felt a single hot tear slid down my cheek as Ryker opened the door to our room now that they were gone. I would have taken off after her, but I had melted into Nyght arms and become a form that no one would recognize as human. I was broken all over again, because I was right there and I couldn't get there to save my sister. I was broken because I couldn't be there to keep one of the few people I loved at my side.


	12. Chapter 10

**Hi readers! I'm back with another update! Yay! Anyway thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the story.**

 **Lucy POV**

 _"If you won't go with them willingly, i have now given permission for them to use force Tigerlily." This time if was a female voice that came from inside a phone. There was no way that speaking role was from a person in that room. I knew that voice all to well too. I hadn't seen her in months, but I knew who it was the second the first word escaped her mouth._

 _"Aunt Abby..." I muttered to myself, confused as to why she was now invoveld in this._

 _"Avery, Kyle." She said, "Take Tigerlily now by force. The chief needs her now!" With that there was the bang of a tranquilizer gun and the unmistakeable thud of someone being taken off their feet._

 _I tried to burst through the door, but I couldn't. I was wrapped in the arms of my best friend and boyfriend. I wanted to help her. I wanted to keep her here with me where when was safe, but I couldn't because I had to keep the secret of my sisterhood and the secret of the brotherhood of my friends. I felt a single hot tear slid down my cheek as Ryker opened the door to our room now that they were gone. I would have taken off after her, but I had melted into Nyght arms and become a form that no one would recognize as human. I was broken all over again, because I was right there and I couldn't get there to save my sister. I was broken because I couldn't be there to keep one of the few people I loved at my side._

When I woke up this morning I looked all over the room for my laptop. I had broken last night, and after the boys had left I ripped the room apart breaking almost everything in there. I was lucky that Nyght had a bad feeling and came to check on me because I was going insane.

"Luce, where'd ya go?" I heard Nyght ask as he lazily moved his arm around my bed looking for me.

"Over here." I called pulling my laptop, one of the few undestroyed things in my room, out from under a mound of clothes.

"What are you doing?" he asked immediately alerted to my furious typing.

"If Jane still has access to a computer she would have updated the site." I said

"Your speaking in riddles and its too early for that so come again?" he said.

"Jane and I built a website on the dark web that can only be accessed by a few select hackers. Jane, Jonas, Liz, me the works, only those who could hack their way in. I actually got the idea from Matthew."

"Mattew Kepner?"

"Morgan." I said, "He built a sight to help send messages between the spies in his family, but I took that idea and added a whole new level of secrecy. If someone gets in there and updates it then the select people who can hack in are the only people who have any idea how to decode it."

Once I had used my back door right into the sight I immediately noticed the change. The background had been changed to purple from green. Purple meant she was safe but no escape. The title had been changed from Blue Lily Estates to Dark Horse Betting. Not good. Dark Horse Betting was code for Black op gone wrong after taking a big gamble. The property we had put up was changed so that the only bidder's number was up, -$8,000. That meant that Eight agent were down. There were only two changes left. The first was the Horse Bid on was named Gambler's Queen. There was Jane and I's unspoken rule, reverse the words. Queen's Gamble. The last change was the number to call.

"SHIT!" I yelled slamming down the laptop and grabbing my phone.

"What's wrong?" Nyght asked.

"Jane is in big trouble. I decoded everything from the words on the site to the the color of the background. She said that she was safe but there was no escape, a black op went wrong after taking a big gamble and eight agents are down. The final piece of information is what troubled me the most." I looked down and put my head in my hands shaking my head, "no no no No No No NO NO NO!"

"It's okay!" Night said wrapping his arms around me, pinning my arms to my sides as I flailed and tried so hard to break free and just destroy everything in sight. "Lucy, calm down. Calm down. Calm Down! CALM DOWN!"

I couldn't. I couldn't calm down. I couldn't communicate. I couldn't even utter a word, all I could do is scream.

I think I must have blacked out or something, because when I opened my eyes again I was sitting in a small 8x8 room that I had never seen before. There was cushion all around and there was only one door with a slight opening in the top for a window.

i quickly jumped up terrified and looked out the little window. There was a nurse sitting by the door and a doctor walking down the hall. Of course. I know what this place is. The psychiatric ward of the infirmary. It's a secret sublevel, number 4, that can only be accessed by a very well protected elevator hidden at the back of the infirmary. I should get a punch card of something now. This is about time number 4 that I've been locked up in here.

The first time, I didn't sleep for 2 weeks and I was all jacked up in Red Bull, trying to cram before midterms. I ended up loosing my shit and attacking a teacher who tried to tell me that I looked like I needed a nap. The second time was a similar experience. I had a really bad time because I was over tired during the summer break and lashed out at a police officer who tried to give me a ride from town to Gallagher. I kinda feel bad about that one. The third time I was helping Cam planner wedding and the dress maker we hired to make her dream dress tried to cancel. After a very long, agrivating and compelling phone conversation he decided not to quite, and then I went on to destroy most of Madame Dabney's fine china while I was on the call. Oops... I kinda lost it a few time I know but this time is different. For all those other times, the easy fix as just been sedation and a long nap. This time, I don't think that I'll be able to calm down.


	13. Chapter 11

**Hi readers! Welcome to the next chapter of when I'm me what's left. Sorry for the long wait. I got super behind on school work because I was out with the flu for a week, and then had to make up tests and other stuff. Kill me now... kidding. Thanks for reading and enjoy.**

 **Lucy POV**

"It's okay!" Night said wrapping his arms around me, pinning my arms to my sides as I flailed and tried so hard to break free and just destroy everything in sight. "Lucy, calm down. Calm down. Calm Down! CALM DOWN!"

I couldn't. I couldn't calm down. I couldn't communicate. I couldn't even utter a word, all I could do is scream.

I think I must have blacked out or something, because when I opened my eyes again I was sitting in a small 8x8 room that I had never seen before. There was cushion all around and there was only one door with a slight opening in the top for a window.

i quickly jumped up terrified and looked out the little window. There was a nurse sitting by the door and a doctor walking down the hall. Of course. I know what this place is. The psychiatric ward of the infirmary. It's a secret sublevel, number 4, that can only be accessed by a very well protected elevator hidden at the back of the infirmary. I should get a punch card of something now. This is about time number 4 that I've been locked up in here.

The first time, I didn't sleep for 2 weeks and I was all jacked up in Red Bull, trying to cram before midterms. I ended up loosing my shit and attacking a teacher who tried to tell me that I looked like I needed a nap. The second time was a similar experience. I had a really bad time because I was over tired during the summer break and lashed out at a police officer who tried to give me a ride from town to Gallagher. I kinda feel bad about that one. The third time I was helping Cam planner wedding and the dress maker we hired to make her dream dress tried to cancel. After a very long, agrivating and compelling phone conversation he decided not to quite, and then I went on to destroy most of Madame Dabney's fine china while I was on the call. Oops... I kinda lost it a few time I know but this time is different. For all those other times, the easy fix as just been sedation and a long nap. This time, I don't think that I'll be able to calm down.

"She's awake, someone inform the headmistress." One of the nurses said.

"On it." Dr. Rourke said running to go find Rachel and Joey. Dr. Rourke went to Blackthorne and then went on to be a field doctor. After that he got wounded in action and is now a surgical resident here at Gallagher learning everything that he can from Dr. Wolf. Even Gallagher Girls get old and pass on you know, but who knew they would let a blackthorne boy be our new school doctor.

It couldn't have been more than 2minutes 52seconds before Rachel and Joey came running down the hall outside by room with Macey and Bex in tow.

"What did Kyle and Avery do to Jane Macey?!" I yelled launching myself at the door in a way where it creaked as if it was using all its might, but could stil barely contain me.

"I don't know, Lucy. I'm so sorry. I really have no idea what they did or where they are taking her. The President knows that I'm a Gallagher girl, so maybe he thought I would choose sisterhood over his orders..." everyone gave Macey strange looks thinking maybe she wouldn't for a moment before she called "Of course I would choose the sisterhood over the President."

"Anyway now that that is settled, let me out of here and let's go find her!" I said

"We're sorry Lucy, but you're too close to this. We can't let you work on this." Rachel said.

"why because I'll corrupt it when it gets presented before a judge?! What is this CBS! We are spies we could do this off the books. Black ops like this are our playground." I said

"Not this one Lucy..." Bex said.

"Fine then at least let me tell you everything that I know." I said.

"Fine." They all replied.

"Jane changed the website that we use to communicate in times of emergency. She got the message across quite clearly background had been changed to purple from green. Purple means that she's safe but there's no escape. The title had been changed from Blue Lily Estates to Dark Horse Betting. Not good. Dark Horse Betting is code. Dark mean't Black op. Horse Betting usually goes sideways so the second part of the title means whatever it was has gone wrong after taking a big gamble. The property we had put up was changed so that the only bidder's number was up showing that they lost $8,000 in their gamble. That means that Eight agents are down. There were only two changes left after that. The first was the Horse Bid on was named Gambler's Queen. The thing about that is Jane and I's unspoken rule, reverse the words. Queen's Gamble. She gave up the Queen, herself so that she can checkmate, but the thing she doesn't get is it's not going to work you need other pawns to work with for the queens gamble and without those eight agents she done for if she tries this." The phone number she had put up was 550-731-7760. With the phone numbers, you knock off any zeros on the end and then square root with a five as the index. Afterwords you can kinda figure out the number because we only get phone numbers that use 3,4,5,7,8,0. The phone number she was using was 508-384-8785. "Jane said to call 508-384-8785."

"Good work." Rachel said as they turned to run back to work probably in her office.

"Please let me help. Look how calm I am!" I said smiling and trying to use puppy eyes even though I knew it wouldn't work. "Please please please please please please ple-"

"NO!" Joey yelled turning to look at me.

"WHY NOT! SHE IS MY BEST FRIEND! WHEN CAM WENT MISS EVERYONE HAD THIER OWN OPPROTUNITIES TO HELP FIND HER BUT NOW THAT MY BEST FRIEND IS MISSING YOU CAN'T LET ME OUT IF THIS CAGE! WHO ARE YOU TRYING TO FOOL! SOMETHING IS UP! WHAT IS IT?"

no one would look at me.

"You all know who did this..." I said said backing away from the door until I bumped into the back wall and slide down.

i laughed.

"You all know who did this and your afraid... Your afraid that if you let me out of this cage then they're going to get me too." I shook my head. "I can't believe this!" I screamed as I tossed everything that moved around and tried to break something I needed to break something.

"Lucy! Calm down!"Joey said looking in the window.

I screamed louder as tears formed and I tried even harder to break everything I could. I lost control. I lost my mind.

"LUCY!" Joey said smashing on the door trying to draw my attention and maybe even open it, but he couldn't get it open. "Someone get this door open now!" He yelled. I heard someone run down the hall.

they came beach a minute later with keys and this time I heard three sets of foot steps. Two burly nurses cam in grabbing my arms and trying to hold me still while Rourke tried to sedate me, but I wouldn't stop moving. I heard new sprinting foot steps. Two sets.

"STOP!" They yelled. Ryker and Nyght. Nyght went straigh for the two guys holding me and Ryker pounced on Rourke. The sedative was maybe a foot away from the ground about to smash when Ryker grabbed it and stuck it into Rourke's neck. He was out like a light.

When aryker finished with that he helped Nyght get the two nurses. When they finished Nyght came and picked me up off my knees and sat with me on my Psych room bed.

"закрой глаза

сосчитай до десяти

успокойся

подумайте еще раз

закрой глаза

останься со мной

никто не может причинить вам вред

Я здесь с вами." He sang to me. Russian... he only sings to me in Russian when he doesn't know what else to do for me.

"я люблю тебя." I said hugging him and crying. I finally broke.


	14. Chapter 12

**Hi readers! Sorry I was gone so long, I had the flu and am stuck with this weird Epstein Barr thing, but either way! I'm glad to be back I hope you like the new chapter! Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

When _aryker finished with that he helped Nyght get the two nurses. When they finished Nyght came and picked me up off my knees and sat with me on my Psych room bed._

 _"закрой глаза_

 _сосчитай до десяти_

 _успокойся_

 _подумайте еще раз_

 _закрой глаза_

 _останься со мной_

 _никто не может причинить вам вред_

 _Я здесь с вами." He sang to me. Russian... he only sings to me in Russian when he doesn't know what else to do for me._

 _"я люблю тебя." I said hugging him and crying. I finally broke._

i woke the next morning in a strange and unfamiliar place. It had wooden walls and an old rustic feel to it. The cabin. I was in Joe's cabin. alright that's one mystery down a few to go. I decided the best thing to do now was get some food. I tried to stand up but had restraints holding me down around my waist ankles and wrists. What was this? A nicer looking psych ward!

"Untie me right now or I'm gonna kick you ass!" I yelled at the door and heard some rustling next to me. I looked down at the floor and say Nyght laying there with a sleeping bag.

"Good morning" he said standing up and scooching up on the bed next to me. He pulled be against him and I laid my head on his chest.

"will you untie me? Please? I get really bad anxiety when I get held down like this." I said finally showing that I was actually trying to stay calm.

"I'll untie you, but you are not going anywhere, you are going to sit here with me. We can talk through your little anxiety spout here and after that we can go eat some breakfast, how does that sound?"

"terrific now please take them off." I said fear seeping into my voice. His eyes softened to a point where he looke concerned and worried about my state of mind and then he headed down to my feet and untied them first. Next was my waist and finally my hands. I tried to shove him and run out of the room, but he knew that I would do. He grabbed my arms and yanked me down next to him. He wrapped his arms around me so I couldn't hit him to escape and wrapped his legs around mine so I couldn't kick him to escape.

"please let me go." I said, "I need to find her."

"No. Lucy you need rest and to tell me why psych cuffs give you panic attacks."

"What the hell do you mean panic attacks! It's just a little anxiety!"

"no it isn't it's much more."

"It's just anxiety!"

"it's Panic attacks!"

"Anxiety"

"YOU WERE HAVING A PANIC ATTACK LUCY! I KNOW BECAUSE I'VE HAD TO DEAL WITH THEM BEFORE! NOW FACE THE FACTS!"

"No I wasn't..." I trailed off looking down at my hands and gripping hard on the sheets. I felt tears slip out of my eyes and like a water fall off emotion tears slipped out like bees from a broken hive.

"Yes Lucy... You were having a panic attack. Tell me why."

"Because I'm afraid." I choked out as sobs racked through me. I felt warm arms wrapping around me tightly and a face appeared beside my ear saying, "What are you so afraid of?"

"Alyson Goode." I croaked, breaking voice.

 _"я люблю тебя._ do not forget that. I will not let anything happen to you. There is nothing to fear while I am here." Nyght whispered and slipped his arms under my knees and behind my back. He carried me to the door and out into the yard. He pulled out a phone and said into it, "Φέρτε στην ομάδα"

Bring in what team? I asked myself silently looking up at him. He smiled, "Not only am I security for your safety but they are too."

"Who?" I asked looking up into the royal blue sky and seeing not even a single cloud. No birds no sign of anything but the blue sky and hot yellow sun that beat down on us. Then a spot appeared and came closer and closer before I could make out that it was a helicopter it was landing and the door opened. 13 of the best spies i every knew were standing right here before me.

Ryker.

Jonas.

Liz.

Grant.

Bex.

Preston.

Macey.

Townsend.

Abby.

Joey.

Rachel.

Zach.

And Cammie.

"It's your turn to lead us in a family mission Luce. Let's go bring the rest of the family home, all right?" Cam said and flashed me a smile that made her anything but a Chameleon.

"Yeah. Let's bring Jane home." I said and hugged her. "Thank you."

"anything for you little sis."

"even though I'm an annoying little sis?" I whispered giggling.

"especially because your an annoying little sis." She whispered back and kissed my head leading us towards the chopper.

"so why was I moved out here? And why did Nyght and Ryker fight the nurses and Rourke?" I asked when we were finally in the air and they couldn't escape the questions.

"Because Rourke was circle. He was one of Alyson's deep cover moles. We had to move you so now one else would find us." Nyght said.

"we figured out that he was going to poison you with that fake sedative and that's when we showed up and knocked his lights outs." Ryker said.

"So I guess I owe you two a thank you huh?" I said laughing and the looked at each other then me before saying, "Big time."

I laughed and hugged them. It's nice to know somethings never change, yet at the same time it's hard to know that somethings are permanent whether we know it or not.


	15. Chapter 13

**Hi readers! I'm back! OMFG I have been gone forever and I am so sorry. I guess school really ends up taking a toll on a girl. Anyway, thanks for reading and enjoy the story!**

 **Lucy POV**

 _"so why was I moved out here? And why did Nyght and Ryker fight the nurses and Rourke?" I asked when we were finally in the air and they couldn't escape the questions._

 _"Because Rourke was circle. He was one of Alyson's deep cover moles. We had to move you so now one else would find us." Nyght said._

 _"we figured out that he was going to poison you with that fake sedative and that's when we showed up and knocked his lights outs." Ryker said._

 _"So I guess I owe you two a thank you huh?" I said laughing and the looked at each other then me before saying, "Big time."_

 _I laughed and hugged them. It's nice to know somethings never change, yet at the same time it's hard to know that somethings are permanent whether we know it or not._

Its been three days since then. We have nothing. Absolutely nothing. We're been flying around in our helicopter from safe house to safe house across America talking to every asset we could get our hands on. Nothing. We have no clue where my best friend was. We still hadn't called the number. I'd been putting it off. Hoping, praying, that she would call me and I wouldn't have to almost break her cover if the phone went off at the wrong time.

* * *

Its been 9 days now. And she's still gone. We've tracked down every asset and agent that we trust. Nothing. No chatter. No bread crumbs to follow. No nothing. This meant one thing to a Gallagher Girl. Well maybe two. Our MIA agent has gone to ground or their captor know how to got to ground better than I know how to unearth it.

* * *

Its been a fortnight. She's still gone. I haven't done anything but stare at the website waiting for is to update. Waiting for that one final clue. That one thing that could tell me where she was.

* * *

Everything is different now. Now no one is really looking. Everyone says that since its been so long there is no way she could have survived. I know that's not true. I know that there's no way she didn't survive.

I leave tomorrow for the Alps, or so everyone thinks. I told them that I was going to visit Macey's ski home out there and I needed a place to calm down and think. They said 'Sure, so you wouldn't mind a few agents tagging along?'

To their surprise I said that sounded like a great idea. Well I couldn't have them be suspicious. Tomorrow I sneak off to London, an asset of my sister is claiming to have information pertaining to Jane and I've taken it upon myself to see if this information pans out or if an asset is going to the hospital; while I am going to London, Ryker and Nyght are returning to the newly finished Blackthorne. I'll miss them, but I'm not going to put them into anymore danger. I almost lost them last spring on a trip to the Galapagos, Alyson nearly did us in that time.

When Ryker and Nyght first found out that they would be returning to blackthorne they both came to me asking if I would be okay without them and without Jane. Its been a year since she's gone missing and our old room is now my cave. I barely attend classes. I spend all my time chasing down anything and everything that even remotely pertains to Alyson Goode or Jane.

I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this up. I haven't really slept this whole time and Rachel and Joey have tried everything. They sent me to a summer camp with Interpol, 2 hours in I had bested the intructors in sparring matches as well as left the campus where it was being held.

It took the rest of the summer for them to find me. They finally caught me when I gave up and used my family credit card to get a hotel room in Jane's favorite city... Athens... She loved all the history that would surround her there. She loved that she could think about all the philosophers that once walked the ground she walked and the stories of gods and goddesses that were spread through the land and worshipped and taken as gospel.

* * *

"Spies are the ultimate actors, and as such magnificent performers we learn never to break from script and to always be ready for other partakers unscripted interrupts. We learn to stay calm, to stay cool, and adapt. We teach you not only to succeed at the art of deception, the very fine and exact art of surviving. We teach you to hang onto you cover like a life preserver. We teach you to continue even when you feel it to be impossible."

Covert Operations Class... Joe is teaching the Juniors. My class. Our first week of this grade and I'm not arriving until now. I guess spies don't only learn to survive, but learn to deal with set backs like not being on time.

I was looking down at all my classmates that were just seeing sublevel 2 for the first time and took in their surprised faces as they scanned the names of files and drawers, the calculating stares of 12 Gallagher Girls that pierced through what they were looking at hoping to get a chance to sneak a peek at files that had peaked their interests.

I dropped down, silently, into the back corner of the room, remembering what I had read so long ago about when Joey had rigged the sublevels to explode, and Cam finding the clues to her father's disappearance that had surrounded her every day for years. I wondered what it would be like if the secret to exactly what I was searching for surrounded me.

I snuck from my shadowy corner around toward the desks that took most of the empty floor space that almost seemed like a valley in a mountain range of file cabinets and bookshelves. I quietly sat on the edge of Joey's desk facing the rows of empty desks. I took in the looks of shock on the girls faces as they silently took their seats. I could only imaging the rumors that had spread about me. I could only imagine the truth that the rumors held. I'm not sure at that moment that I could even fathom the truth behind the looks of 'she's crazy' that came my way. I guess in the time that I was gone I really had changed.

I guess I was actually starting to look the part of Solomon's daughter. My once bland and mousy brown hair was much darker like a dark wood floor, even shining like one. My eyes had started to turn grey/blue/green, depending of the color I wore, my mood, and state of my health. I had grown quite a bit now. I was about 5'9" and pretty skinny from all the running I had done in the past months. I guess running from most government law enforcement agencies, militaries, and covert operatives did a number to the baby fat that no longer filled my cheeks. I was almost a new person.

I guess Jane is pretty different now too. I mean every since I found her 3 months ago, everything has been kind of hectic. Most of our days were spent plotting and continuing our hunt for Alyson as well as keeping up on any abnormal activity and oh, you know what none of this is very interesting so new topic. What is currently happening in Solomon's class.

"Hello Ms. McCarthy"

"Joey" I replied spinning on my heel, slowly, avoiding his disapproving eyes as long as I could.

"Class, you have permission to read what you wish from here in these archives for the rest of the period." He quickly walked up and grabbed my arm yanking me along after him. "Your mother, sister, you and I need to have a chat."

We walked down the familiar halls that brought back so many memories. They flooded through my mind telling me that even though I had changed, my home had not. I could still smell the cookies that the old chef would make for Lunch, or in Jane Ryker Nyght and I's cases, midnight snacks. I could almost hear the frightened screams that had erupted from 3 of my classmates when I scared them in freshman year. That was when I was still a mystery. As we made it to the hall of history I loved the crisp air that rushed in and out of my lungs. I guess some things were different, we now finally had decent ventilation here in this part of the school, at least not all change is bad. It was strange. I ran my hand over the rippled glass squares that made up one of the new exhibits, one I hadn't seen before. The door. Rachel's office door. It was much more rough looking like it was in constant use. I don't think I've ever seen it look that worn out.

When we reached the door I held a fist up to knock but already heard a soft, "Come in." from the other side.

I grasped the cool metal knob in my hand and slowly twisted it and shoving the door open. I could see Rachel sitting on her worn out leather couch a cup of steaming coffee in hand, her window partially open letting a cool evening breeze sweep through her office. She had on a pair of reading glasses and was reading through a stack of papers in black file. Classified. The color just screamed the one word that had tormented me every time that I actually needed to know something.

"Rachel." Joey said releasing his death grip on my arm. At first I couldn't understand why he had been squeezing the life out of me, but then I thought back to something that Jane had told me a long time ago, when I first found her. She told me that I needed to stop latching onto her like she waas going to disappear on my again. I think that was going through his mind. He was holding my hoping that his grip on me, his missing daughter, was enough to keep me grounded here, and not off pulling another disappearing act.

"Just a minute, Joe." she said not even looking up from her papers. I was starting to realize that even though my home, this school had not changed one bit, the people inside had aged and changed, just as much as I had. Rachel's hair was starting to get dull, the dark color slowly turning to grey at the roots. Her eyes had lost their normal 'know-all-tell-none' sparkle, and well, I guess a point or two from her average 20/20 vision. Even in a spy, the subtle changes that your body made, reminding you how old it truly was, could never truly be kept secret, especially from someone as close to you as your daughter.

"What can I do-" she started to say looking up but cut herself off the second she saw me standing next the Joey. She was frozen in place and looked almost dazed. She probably thought she was dreaming, but sorry to burst her bubble the prodigal daughter has returned.

"Rachel." Joey said and came to stand in front of her, pulling her to her feet.

"Hi." I said, and as soon as I did nerves took over. My hands shot behind my back and I started yanking at my fingers and just kind of internally freaking out. I'm not sure why I thought just showing up after so long would be such a good idea, but I guess, whatever works...

"Hi" she dragged out almost breathlessly. "Joe. Joe." she said latching hard on to his arm, "Is she really... Am I...She's here?" she asked turning to look at him. I couldn't see her face anymore. I didn't know if she was angry or sad or happy. I did know that she was crying though. I could see her shoulders jerk with ever silent sob that wracked through her body. I felt like chips were cut off my heart each time I saw her shake, but I didn't realize I was crying too until I looked to the ground. I knew this school inside and out. There wasn't anything at all above me in the ceiling that could of leaked. Not water, gas, nothing. I knew that those little splotches on the ground were from me. I was crying. I was balling my eyes out.

"I understand." I said before I even knew what I was saying. I thought that I would keep rambling, letting words fall out my mouth helplessly, but I felt my whole body tense and shake a bit from the rigid silence that hung in the air.

"Understand what?" Joe asked, this was the question that I wasn't even sure that I knew the answer too and one that I almost hoped would go unanswered. I'm not sure I'm going to like whatever I say next.

"I understand." I repeated and just let it hang there.

"I understand." I said again not really sure where I was going with this and now knew I definitely didn't want to hear the next thing that came out.

"If you don't want me around. I understand. I really get it if you don't umm.." I said sniffling, shutting my eyes and continuing as my voice cracked with despair, "Want me around. I'm not exactly trust worthy. I just kind of abandoned everyone. I'm so sorry. Like, here I am asking for forgiveness, and I already know that I definitely don't deserve it."

"Lucy." I heard Joe say trying to get a word in but I kept on yammering and rambling.

"I'm such a horrible person and I... I-I-I can't believe that I kind of just-"

"Lucy." He interrupted again.

"Just left and returned and left and returned and then one day just kind of left and never really came back. I know I have to be like one of the worst spies ever, but I know for a fact that I am also THE worst daughter ever. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." I said bawling as I crouched down sat on the floor against the door and hugged my knees to my face as tears dripped down my cheeks and legs.

In the very top of my peripheral vision I could see Joe and Rachel look at each other almost helplessly before taking a few steps forward and sitting down in front of me. They didn't pressure me into a debrief. They didn't scold me for disappearing. They didn't even chew me out for missing almost 2 years worth of classes. They just sat there patiently letting me let it all out.

About half an hour later, I stopped crying and started pulling myself together. I looked to my parents in front of me and just watched them, watch me, watch them.

"Lucy. You know we love you right? You left and we have been worrying about you ever since, because your our little girl. We didn't get your first 15 year with you but we get the rest of our days with you. We aren't going to waste the time we have with you getting angry. We're going to be here and support you and give you all the love you deserve. We want to give you everything, but pretty soon you'll be leaving us. Its October. Next month you turn 18. You become an adult and you leave the nest. We just want to love you for the rest of the time we have." Rachel said.

"And I want to love you guys." I said standing up along with them. I was crushed in a huge hug from my parents but then I started thinking about everyone else. Jane. Nyght. Cammie. Everyone.


End file.
